Springtime Blues xxx Rated M
by StephalewANDhugh
Summary: Wilson, Cuddy, House and Cameron get snowed in...play some pool, dance...Jacuzzi involved. 3sum wth HouseWilCam but NO male interaction...minor fem on fem touching....explicit language
1. Chapter 1

-1_**THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Explicit sex scenes, mainly House/Cam but one scene House/Cam/Wilson….**_

_**T-play only with Cam/Cuddy**_

**CHAPTER ONE – Springtime Blues**

It was another afternoon in Princeton, NJ. the middle of April; the time of year it should be in the middle 60's, but the weather forecast warned of a Nor'easter forming from the front coming from the west. Winds of 40-50 degrees with possible blackouts and wind damage were expected within the next five hours. The East Coast was in desperate need of some warm, springtime weather from the long, cold, wet winter.

Cuddy told the ducklings they could leave at 4:00 to get ready for the storm but Chase and Foreman left at noon. Of course, dutiful Cameron decided to stay until the roads got just a tad too dangerous to drive.

House sat in his office looking at the Weather Channel website, slowly getting excited at a reason to get 'snowed' in at home and not be bothered by anyone. But Cuddy had other plans for House: the day before Cuddy found House asleep again in exam room three and she was tired of it. She was having a bad week and was in dire need to shell out punishment.

Hours earlier Cuddy had asked House to follow up on Eileen Cantor, a 22-year old female complaining of tightness in her chest and dizziness. Her EKG results were normal, but her latest complaint was a headache and ringing in her ears.

He wasn't particularly interested in the case, but it was something to do. So, he had asked Cameron to do a CT scan of her lungs. Right before 4:30, she walked into House's office holding an envelope of the films and handed them to him.

"Well?" House asked.

"Not good. Lung cancer, 4mm granulnoma in her left lung."

"Give them to Wilson and tell him Happy Hanukah."

Cameron rolled her eyes and left to go see Wilson. When she'd told him about his new cancer patient, he was disappointed he had to stay and deal with Eileen because he was hoping to leave early as well; he needed to go grocery shopping. There were many more tests that had to be run and there was no way he would be leaving early.

After he spent an hour with Eileen running multiple tests, Wilson went to see House to ask if he was leaving early. When he walked in he couldn't help but see outside on the balcony; heavy sleet mixed with snow was pelting the plate glass windows. In the background he noticed there was already a coat of ice on the tree limbs.

"Man, it's started already?"

"You're quick," House said from his chair in the corner.

Wilson was a little startled because he hadn't seen House at his desk so wasn't expecting him to be there at all. House took off his headphones and popped two Vicodin.

"Ralph Baker on channel 6 says there's already half an inch of frozen rain and sleet on the roads and there are accidents all over the place. You're driving me home; I drove my bike."

"House, I am not driving in this weather!"

"Oh, come on! Live a little adventurously, will ya?"

Just then Cuddy walked with Cameron in tow and seemed a little upset. "I've got some bad news, and some good news. Which do you want first?" she asked them.

"Um, give us the good news," Wilson said.

"Me, too," Cameron said.

"I want the bad news. I'm older than the both of you so I win. What's the bad news?"

"They're closing the hospital and we have to leave, now."

"Okay, that's the good news. So what's the bad news?" House asked.

"That was the bad news. The good news is that I've got us two rooms at the Peachtree around the corner."

"Oh, Cuddy, are you sure we should share a room? I mean, what will our coworkers say?" House said sarcastically but teasingly.

Cameron glanced from Cuddy to House trying to hide her surprise, or was is disappointment House didn't want to be with her? Since she'd broken up with Chase she was tired of having to pleasure herself; she wanted a real man.

"Shut up, House," Cuddy told him. "Cameron and I are sharing a room and you two boys are sharing the other."

"Hey! I'm not a boy! I'm a man," Wilson said with a laugh, imitating Pinocchio from the Shrek movie.

"Yeah, boss. He's a real boy," House said.

"Stop it. Meet me down in my office in fifteen minutes. Rob, the security guard, is driving us," Cuddy told them as she turned to leave.

"Well, if he can drive us to the hotel can't he just take us home?" House whined.

"Because I was able to snatch the last room with a Jacuzzi; both rooms are on the same floor. It's coming out of the hospital's budget," Cuddy said over her shoulder with great satisfaction.

"But I want the room with the Jacuzzi!" House shouted out to her.

"Sorry, I make more money than you, so I win," she shot back as the door closed behind her.

"Oh, great," House moaned.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

House, Cuddy, Cameron and Wilson finally got settled into their rooms. Well, there wasn't much settling in to do since they didn't have any clothes to change in to. On the way to the hotel House told Wilson there was no way Wilson was sleeping in the buff. He remembered accidentally seeing Wilson come from the bathroom one night when he was staying with House and he was without his boxers and showing his manhood. House immediately went into the bathroom and feigned vomiting.

In their hotel room, House and Wilson were arguing over who got what bed; House needed the room closest to the bathroom so he wouldn't "stub his wittle toe." They stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"House, you did not hire a hooker, did you?" Wilson asked with a little laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll share."

When House opened the door Cuddy and Cameron were standing there with smiles on their faces. He turned and said to Wilson, "Yeah, these are the hookers," he said.

"Shut up, House," Cuddy said.

"Dr. Cuddy, you owe me $1 every time you tell House to shut up. That's the first dollar," Cameron said with a laugh. "Come on. We're heading down to the pool room for some drinks and some games. We know you boys want to…"

"Oh, we're there!" House said as he stepped out, with Wilson close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter Two - Drink and Be Merry**

Since the weather was so poor, the bar wasn't all that crowded. There was a live band which were very, very good. They played top 40 mixed with the more popular songs from the 60's and 70's. The pool tables were set in the corner, away from the band but they were still visible from the tables.

House had given the waitress a $20 tip to keep the drinks coming, which she obliged, happily. When they first started playing pool all four doctors were quite skilled at it. It was the boys verses the girls, and the girls were losing poorly, two games to none.

After they'd all finished two drinks, the girls were becoming desperate so they concocted a sure-to-work strategy to victory. Cuddy stood in the corner and slowly took off her jacket, never talking her eyes off of House, slowly taking off the jacket revealing a low cut tank top. He watched her every move with his eyes bugging out when he saw her cleavage.

He then glanced at Cameron, who had been wearing a low cut, sexy blouse, tight around the breasts. She pushed her shoulders back, pushing her breasts out for all to see. House smiled at her pleasantly when he went to take his shot.

Cuddy determined which pocket House was aiming the solid ball at, stood by it and bent over, letting her breasts spill out of its confinement as much as possible without them falling completely out. The three men playing pool next to them were also watching.

"Hey! They are for my eyes only, dudes!" House shouted at them.

House then brought his arm back for the shot, and when he saw her fun bags he lost all concentration. He hit the cue ball on the right side, sending it straight into the center pocket.

"Ha!" Cuddy exclaimed as she hi-fived Cameron.

Cuddy went to make her shot at the striped ball to the center pocket. Suddenly, House came up with an idea: he walked to the pocket, stood on his tip toes and pressed his hips against the table as much as he could, making sure his 'sausage' was clearly visible against the shot. Cuddy looked up at him and took the shot, unfazed. It went straight into the pocket. House cursed and Wilson laughed at his unsuccessful tactic.

A few drinks later the inhibitions disappeared a bit with all four and Cuddy and Cameron began to lose their advantage over the guys. Wilson and Cuddy grew tired of playing so they stood at the bar against the wall talking while House and Cameron battled it out.

Cuddy was laughing, throwing her head back, letting her hair cascade further down her back, and Wilson's shoulder was slowly beginning to press against hers, but Cuddy never pulled away. House was watching them every second, practically giving no attention to Cameron, and she noticed it. She hated it.

The band was playing 'Brick House' when House took his shot and Cameron stood at the pocket he was aiming for. She gave him a sexy, almost strip tease to get the attention she so wanted. And it didn't go unnoticed.

House made the shot, but overshot, too hard, sending it flying toward Cameron. She didn't have time to react and the ball hit her in the chest, right below the collar bone, and settled in between her cleavage. She looked down then back up at House and smiled seductively.

"I defy you to come and get it!" she dared.

House smiled wickedly and walked toward her. She stood up straight and pushed out her breasts again. He reached into her blouse, as slow as he could to cop as much of a feel as he could, and just as slowly removed the ball from her blouse, all the while never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Wu, hoo, House! You go, boy!" Wilson said, a little too loud and his words a little slurred.

"Wilson, come on, dance with me," Cuddy asked, coyly.

"Uh, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Yeah, white men can't dance," House teased.

Cuddy grabbed Wilson's hand and led him to the dance floor right before the end of 'Brick House.' They took only a few steps when the song ended, leaving them standing awkwardly on the dance floor. The bassist started to sing Commodore's 'Just to be Close To You.' Wilson smiled nervously and spread his arms out for Cuddy to come to him. She took his right hand, put her left hand on his hip and pressed as close to him as she could. Wilson wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her tight. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of his cologne, but more for stopping her head from spinning from her buzz. One would think Cuddy would be taller than Wilson, but she had her sneakers on and they were the same height. And they fit perfectly.

Up by the pool table, Cameron begged House to dance but he flatly refused.

"There's no way you're going to get me on that dance floor. White men can't dance, and neither can cripples."

"What? You afraid you'll trip? Don't worry, I'm stronger than you think I am," she said demurely.

"No, no way. I am _no where_ drunk enough to dance on out there," he said, nervously shuffling his feet.

"Fine. I'll go dance with Wilson and Cuddy," she said, walking away and purposefully swayed her hips more than she had to.

House walked down to the edge of the dance floor as he watched Cameron approach Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson was facing Cameron's direction as she walked up to them, stepped behind him and put her hands around his waist. She whispered something into his ear and Wilson laughed then nodded his head, agreeing with whatever she said.

It killed House seeing the woman he would kill to be with dancing with his best friend. He'd had enough and couldn't take it anymore. He walked to the three, pressed himself against Cameron's back and pulled her away from Wilson.

"Nu-uh, you're mine," he said forcefully but with a sly grin.

Wilson and Cuddy stopped dancing for just a split second and watched the two as they stepped away from them.

Cameron turned around and faced House with a smile that matched his. She held onto him as if he would leave her forever.

"It's about time," she whispered.

"What did you say to Wilson when you first joined them?"

"I said I'd bet him $20 you'd be here within the next five minutes," she told him, running her hands over his hips.

"How long did it take me to get here?" House asked sweetly, looking down into Cameron's face, outlining the shape of her lips with his eyes – the same lips that felt so good against his just weeks earlier.

"Let's just say he owes me twenty bucks," she said seductively.

House never broke his stare looking at Cameron. Thoughts of their kiss was etched on his mind, filed away in his memory under 'Things to think about before going to bed – sweet dreams' and 'What _not_ to think about before going to bed – wet dreams.'

House's heart beat hard within his chest, and Cameron felt it against her own heavy heartbeat. It was just House and Cameron on the dance floor, no one else, in their own little world.

Just the way they liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three - Let's Get This Party Started**

It was almost midnight when the gang headed back to their rooms. They were all flying high and exceptionally frisky. Wilson and Cuddy stood in the corner of the elevator with their arms around the others' waist in a cozy embrace. They were giggling and acting as if they were the only ones in the elevator.

House and Cameron were standing beside them in another corner, not as cozy as the other two but close enough. Cameron whispered something in House's ear and he actually blushed, causing Cameron to giggle. House looked over at the other two then looked at Cameron.

"Isn't that just gross?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually, they're making me hotter than our dance. I think I felt your cane where I shouldn't have, but I'm not complaining."

House rolled his eyes and looked at the couple again a little uncomfortable, looking as if he were going to throw up, but not from the alcohol, from his boss and best friend making out.

"Will you two please STOP IT!" House whined.

"What's the matter, House?" Cuddy asked. "Never seen anyone be romantic before? Or do you even know what the word means? You sure didn't back in college," she teased.

Just then the elevator door opened and the four got out. They walked to the first room, which was the boys' room.

"Okay, we're at your stop, House and Cameron," Cuddy told them.

She reached down and cupped Wilson's cheek, but not the one on his face. He didn't move; he just looked at Cuddy and winked with a sly grin.

"Uh, I'm not staying with her."

Cameron frowned. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to attack you," she said seriously then smiled. "unless you want me to."

Cuddy and Wilson walked past them to her room and let them continue to fight. Cuddy had something else on her brain and didn't really care what they were fighting about. They could sleep in the hallway for all she cared.

"Hey, Testosterone Boy, I need the key," House shouted at them.

Wilson stopped and threw the key about three rooms' distance.

"You two have a great time together. Don't make me call management if you continue to fight," Cuddy said as they turned and walked down to the next room.

House and Cameron walked into their room and House sat down nervously in a chair, while Cameron sat on the edge of one of the twin beds.

"Well," she said seductively. "Wanna watch a porno?"

"No. I only watch those alone."

Cameron feigned looking disappointed then said, "I don't know about you but I could use a nice, relaxing, cool bath after sweating on the dance floor. Like to join me?"

"Nope."

"Need mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"No. I'm breathing fine. I may be old but I ain't dead yet."

Cameron sighed heavily. "What is that you do want to do?"

A light bulb appeared over House's head, figuratively speaking, and he smiled wickedly.

He stood up and said, "Keep the door open for me," then walked out of the door.

He walked up four rooms, knocked on the door and scurried back to his room as fast as he could, just in time. House leaned against the wall by the door and snickered.

"House, you are sooo mature," Cameron told him with her hands on her hips then laughed. "But that was funny."

They stood in silence for a minute until House walked out of the door and knocked on the door again. This time he heard loud moaning and groaning from Cuddy and the sound of running water. The sounds of ecstasy were definitely from Cuddy. But, he thought with a laugh, it could have been Wilson because House thought he might groan like a girl when he had sex. Then he noticed the door was slightly ajar.

House couldn't take it! He had to see what they were doing; he just wouldn't look at Wilson. He slowly opened the door then let it shut, making sure to put the door jam notch in place to leave it open just a crack. He then took a few steps and held the door until it quietly closed shut. He took a few more steps and looked to his right.

He noticed the Jacuzzi was big enough for four people, and a wicked thought crossed his mind. He avoided looking at the bed as long as he could, and just as he was about to, something touched him around his waist and he grunted in shocked surprise.

"It's just me, shut UP! You scream like a girl," Cameron whispered but it was too late, Cuddy and Wilson heard them.

"House, Cameron?! What the HELL are you two doing here!" Cuddy screamed as she sat up quickly and pulled down her skirt over her knees then jumped off the California Queen sized bed. Wilson got off the bed and ran his fingers through his hair with his hand on his hip.

"So, what is she, Wilson? Mother Superior Cuddy or Lifeguard Cuddy?" House asked.

"Lifeguard Cuddy. You should know that, House," Cuddy said.

"House, we should go," Cameron suggested.

"Actually, Cameron, you two don't have to leave," Cuddy threw at them, a Black Widow grin on her face. Cuddy turned to look at Wilson, who nodded his head.

Something stirred in Cameron, her pants, actually. House felt his pants in the front had grown incredibly tighter, meaning just one thing:

They would stay.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**CHAPTER FOUR – Trust Is a Dirty Five-letter Word**

The four stood staring at each other, not really sure what to do or who would make the first 'move.' The energy in the room was electric, regardless. The sleet and rain hitting the windows made the only noise in the room, other than the water from the Jacuzzi tub; the wind had just started to pick up and was howling outside.

"So, who wants to watch porno movies?" House asked.

"House, shut up," Cuddy scolded as she walked to the Jacuzzi and tested the water temperature and level.

"Okay, Cuddy, you owe me, what, $11 from telling House to shut up?" Cameron asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, something like that. I don't know about you three, but I'm getting in. You can watch if you'd like or join me."

Cuddy then lifted off her blouse, pulled down her skirt and placed them neatly over a chair. All eyes were on her, well, actually what was in her bra and underpants – lacy pink, by the way – and she didn't seem nervous at all. She sat on the edge, turned her body around and stuck her feet in the water first. 

"Ah, perfect. I'm not running hot water again to warm it up so I advise you all to get in here!" Cuddy said brazenly before she got in the tub.

House shook his head, Wilson blushed and Cameron walked over to the other chair by the table. She turned, faced House, completely ignoring Wilson, and slid her blouse over shoulder, keeping her eyes on House the whole time. She lowered the other sleeve over her shoulder and seductively brought it down over her arm, until the blouse was around her waist.  
"Actually, this is better than porn," House snickered.

"And with porn, you don't get to take the pants off the actresses, now do you?" Cameron teased.

"Uh, is that an invitation?" House asked. 

"Only if you accept," Cameron answered with a smile. 

Suddenly they were the only two in the room.

House bravely but confidently approached Cameron and stood only a foot away from her. Their noses were practically touching but neither made a move for a kiss nor said a word. The sexual tension between the two filled the entire room; their hearts were beating so fast and hard it drowned out the wind bellowing outside.

House reached for her waist and pulled her toward him, their bodies brushing against the other. Cameron was dying to feel his lips against hers again, but that didn't happen. He tugged at her until she was forced to take a step, then another and another until they were standing by the edge of the bed and he sat down, leaving Cameron standing.

House reached for the top of her pants and slowly unhooked them. He slowly ran his big, huge hands over her waist and hips, making her chest flushed. She took in a deep breath at his touch. She slid out of the pants and kicked them to the side.

He let his face and mouth, opened, get as close to her body as he could, making sure she was watching his face, as he lowered the blouse over her hips and thighs. He purposefully lingered with his mouth right at her chest bone. 

Finally, he had the woman he refused to admit of caring about standing in front of him in her bra and underwear. It was more than he could handle, or even felt he deserved.

But he hadn't been paying attention when she leaned in and put her hands on his shoulders and slowly brought them down to his forearm, while keeping her eyes on his face the whole time; as if they were playing chicken and the first to look away lost.

She was surprised at how soft, and shaven, his arms were. It was exciting for her, getting something she'd wanted and waited for so long.

She slid her hands down to his waist and under his t-shirt, pulling it up over his chest and arms, already in the air. She looked at his chest, remaining silent, with a grin on her face. She was pleased, extremely pleased.

"Stand up," she ordered.

"Hey, I give the orders. I'm your boss."

"How am I going to get your pants off?" she asked seductively. "Oh, I got it," she teased. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, his body landing on the bed with his legs hanging over at the knees. She crawled up on his waist (he put his hands on her hips); her crotch straddling the bulge in his pants and lied down on him, her chest touched his. Their faces were two inches apart now, and they were both completely hot.

"Kiss me," she told him.

"Can't. I've got a headache," he told her with a grin on her face. 

"Then I'll just have to steal it like I did our first kiss."

She ran her lower lip over his own, keeping her eyes open to watch his face. She closed her eyes and did the same over his upper lip. He tilted his head up and pressed his lips fully on hers, bringing his hands up to her chest when she suddenly pulled away and got off of him. She spread his legs, they were still over the bed, and slid in between his legs as much as she could before she'd hit the bed.

He watched her intently as she ran her fingertips over his skin above the waistline of his pants and unbuckled them. He then laid his head back and reveled in the sensation. With the buckle undone, she grabbed the button and undid it.

She bent over, put her teeth on the zipper and slowly unzipped the pants, not once touching him or losing her grip. When it was unzipped she looked up at him. He had an expression on his face that she had never seen before: scared, excited, confused and turned on. That only heightened her own excitement.

She continued to look at him as if building up more tension between them, if that was possible. He grinned at her and laid his head back down. She put his legs together and stood beside him. She grabbed the pants by the waist and pulled them down slowly, although she wanted to tear them off of him in two seconds.

The pants were just about at his lower hip when he put his right hand on her left hand, making her stop and look up at him. He had his head up, looking at her, and she wondered what she did that made him stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

She thought she had leaned against his upper right thigh and hurt him. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed one single tear down running down to his ear. He was crying. 

"House, wha…what's wrong?" she asked.

"My…don't…" he mumbled.

She had no idea what he was talking about and she didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked softly.

"No, I…"

It suddenly dawned on her.

"House, it's your leg, isn't it?" she finally asked.

He shyly nodded his head.

"Oh, House. We don't have to do this," she told him.

"I want to," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**CHAPTER FIVE – When Bras Fly **

Before Cameron realized what happened, she was lying next to him, his arms wrapped around her, and his upper body pressing against hers, pinning her down.

"You just have to be patient with me, ok?" he asked softly, trying to avoid her stare.

"I've been patient for three years, haven't I?" she asked with a sweet grin. 

They gazed into each other's eyes. House traced the shape of her face with his eyes, and Cameron, for the first time, looked deeply into his amazing blue eyes. With his left hand, he cupped her face softly, and with the back of his fingers traced her chin with the back of his bent fingers.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No, are you?"

"No."

"Good." 

He bent down and gave her a long, deep, hard kiss. She wrapped her right leg over his and pressed closer into him. Their tongues melded together as they kissed passionately.

"Will you two stop it! We'd love to sit here and watch but the water is getting cold!" Cuddy shouted at them. "Get in here."

They didn't hear her at first until Wilson grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in the water and threw it at them.

"HEY! That hit me!" House shouted as he rolled over, grabbed the rag and threw it back at them.

He noticed Wilson was sitting against the side of the tub and Cuddy was in front of him. He rolled back over and looked at Cameron again.

"Well, are you ready for this?" he asked. 

"Yeah, are you?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's go." 

House stood up first, grabbed Cameron's hand and helped her off the bed.

"Go on, I'll meet you," he told her.

She walked to the Jacuzzi and sat on the edge, looking at House. Not for him to see if he'd take his pants off, but whether he would get over his fear of his scar and join them at all.

"Be right back. Snake needs draining," he told them as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Cameron turned to the group and slowly got into the tub. She sat on the other side of the tub and sunk in until the water was in over her shoulders. Under the water, Wilson tickled the bottom of her feet with his toes. She grinned at him and they played footsies.

House didn't realize there was a sliding window in the wall between the Jacuzzi and bathroom. Cuddy giggled, leaned forward and opened the door as quietly as she could; Wilson and Cameron scooted up to the window until their faces peeked through the opening.

House was standing at the toilet with his jeans down around his hips, leaving his crack exposed. They gawked at House's rear end as he 'emptied the snake' and tried not to giggle, which was difficult for them. Wilson leaned back against the tub, leaving just the girls to drool over House. 

Cameron started to giggle and tried to keep as quiet as she could, but when a snort escaped her mouth House turned away to look at them so fast he overshot the toilet.

"Damnit! What is your problem?!" he yelled at them.

The girls burst out laughing. When he turned back around to shake the snake, he had a grin on his face. He flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to wash his hands, keeping the girls' in his view from the mirror. He watched them for a few minutes, actually watching their breasts jiggling inside their bras.

When the girls finally controlled themselves and stopped laughing, he turned around, took a deep breath and lowered his jeans to his ankles.

"Whoo hoo!! Sexy boxers, House!" Cuddy teased then laughed hysterically.

Cameron, on the other hand, had her mouth gaped open. She was looking at the boxers herself, but couldn't help but see his hard, erect penis through the shorts. She didn't even look at the scar on his right thigh.

"Uh, Cam, I'd close my mouth if I were you. You'll drown," House teased her then walked out.

As he came around the corner but before he could see the tub, Cameron looked at Cuddy and said, "Ohhhh, my GAWD!"

Cuddy nodded, giggled and they both sat back in the tub, with Cuddy sitting next to Wilson, almost in his lap.

House walked up to the tub, put his left leg into the water and eased in, his right leg behind him. He sat next to Cameron but didn't touch her. He looked across at Wilson and Cuddy and they were both wearing huge smiles on their faces. 

"Will you two stop that!" he told them. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I have an idea. Come here, House," Cameron told him.

"What? Why? What are you going to do?" House asked playfully serious.

"Will you just stop asking so many questions and get over here!" she told him.

House maneuvered in front of Cameron, nervously, and felt her legs wrap around his own. Cameron easily pulled him toward her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now, Cuddy, you sit in front of House."

She grinned widely and did as she was told. House couldn't bend his right leg easily but wrapped his left leg around hers, pressing his right leg against hers.

"Uh, ok, I sit back and watch?" Wilson asked then laughed.

"Nope. You sit with Cuddy."

"Ok, that I can do," Wilson said, getting into position.

So, there the four doctors were, sitting in the tub, in their underwear, and massaging the person in front of them. Occasionally someone would moan softly. Their bodies soon melted into the one behind them, and in front of them.

The strange thing was, none of them was nervous; they were completely as ease. It could have been because they had known each other for so long, or were drunk. It was hard to say. But it didn't really matter.

Things were just beginning to heat up.

House had gone completely limp leaning against Cameron's body. He rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. He was completely at ease. She brought her head down and gingerly kissed his neck, brushing her nose against the hair on the back of his neck. Chills ran through her body and goose bumps covered her arms. House laughed under his breath.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"That tickled."

Cameron laughed herself. Without saying a word, she brought her hands behind her back, resulting in pressing her breasts against House's back, and unhooked her bra. She brought it around and laid it on House's chest.

"Wha..what is this?" 

"Haven't you ever seen a bra before? Surely you have!" Cameron teased him.

"Excellent idea!" House said, as the light bulb went off over his head, again.

Cuddy wasn't completely pressing her body against House; there was room enough for him to unhook her bra.

"House! Wha…oh, go ahead," Cuddy said then smiled.

House slowly unhooked Cuddy's bra, eased the straps over her shoulders until it was between her and Wilson. 

"Lean up a little, Wilson," Cuddy asked.

When he did, House brought the bra in front of her. He didn't cop a feel, but took the ends of the bra and put it on Wilson's head, with an immediate outburst of all the doctors, minus Wilson.

"What the…oh," Wilson said when he took the bra off of his head. "Hmm, 36C…nice. House, is this yours?" Wilson asked and laughed himself, throwing the bra behind him.

It landed in Cameron's face and the four laughed even harder. They broke up their 'doctor chain', and got in their prospective positions: House next to Cameron and Wilson next to Cuddy.

"Okay, boys! Now it's your turn!!!" Cameron said.

"No, no way!" both House and Wilson objected.

"It's only fair! Don't make us take them off!" Cuddy warned.

"Fine…fine!" the boys whined.

Wilson sunk his hands under the water and pulled his boxers down, under his hips and down his legs, throwing it through the window onto the bathroom floor, next to the two bras.

"Now, you're turn! I did mine!" Wilson said.

"Losers! You all are LOSERS!" House shouted with a grin.

He, too, took his boxers off and threw them in the bathroom.

"Okay, so NOW can we watch porno movies?" House asked impatiently.

"NO!" the other three doctors answered at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**CHAPTER SIX – Home Run**

"You guys are no fun," House said. "Hey, Cuddy, I see your implants haven't deflated yet."

"Still look good, don't they, House?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they do. Cameron was just saying the other day she'd bet me $100 they were real," House said seriously.

"House! I did not!" she protested.

"Cameron, they are real. Do you wanna feel them?" Cuddy asked sexily.

"Uh, no, not really," she answered.

"Oh, come on, Cameron. They're really soft," Wilson chimed in.

"Okay, but I'm not going to enjoy it," Cameron told them.

Cameron slid over to Cuddy and tentatively put out her hands, cupped her breasts just shy of the nipples. She squeezed them softly; Cuddy's nipples growing harder by the minute.

Wilson looked at House and his eyes said, 'can you believe this?!' All men have that innate ability to discuss a woman's anatomy with just a look.

"Well, what do you think?" Cuddy asked Cameron.

"Well, they're soft. I wish mine were this big," she said, her face slightly blushing.

"Yours look pretty good to me, Cam," Cuddy told her.

"Come on, Cuddy! You know you want to feel them," House said.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Cuddy reached out for Cameron's tits, a good size 32B…on the big size; not quite a C but close enough…and ran her fingers over them. Cameron grew a bit more brave and ran the palms of her hands over Cuddy's nipples. She moaned softly under her breath, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Wilson scooted over to Cuddy and leaned his body against hers, her head placed on his shoulder. He kept his hands at her waist and watched the two women feel the other out.

House, on the other hand, watched the two hot women and his dick had grown so hard the pain was worse than the pain in his thigh. His thigh pain he could take; his dick being so big and hard that it hurt was something he hated.

Cuddy lifted her head and looked at Cameron, who hadn't taken her eyes off Cuddy's tits. Slowly, Cameron and Cuddy's bodies leaned in closer to the other and their lips touched, neither one pulling away. Their heads tilted, their kisses were soft, gentle and they both seemed like they enjoyed it. Cuddy was the one that pulled away from her.

"Was that your first, Cam?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron shyly nodded her head.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," Cameron breathed.

"Maybe we can do it again?" Cuddy suggested. "But for now I've got to get out. I'm shriveling up," Cuddy said as she stood.

With the help of Wilson holding her hand, he stepped out of the tub. The three watched Cuddy as she grabbed a towel and put it behind her, drying her back. She dried her chest, pushing her breasts up as she dried underneath them. She put the towel under her arm and pulled her underwear down to her ankles, stepped out of them then continued to dry herself off. She went to the bed, pulled the covers down and lay on the sheets, not covering herself.

"Well, you ready to get out?" House asked.

"No, I need a couple more minutes," Wilson said then diverted his eyes to his crotch.

Cameron looked through the water and saw he was as hard as House; not as big, but just as hard. House just laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Wilson told him then stood up.

He dried himself off and joined Cuddy in bed. House and Cameron looked nervously at each other, as they were alone again. Cameron had enough of House's shyness and took it into her own hands, literally.

She moved close to him, reached under the water and grabbed his penis at the base. She looked him in the eye, challenging him to make her stop.

"I think you found an anaconda," House said with a wicked grin.

Cameron smiled back at him. She sunk into the water to her chin, looked at him temptingly and pulled off her panties, throwing them into the bathroom with the others. She pushed his legs together and sat on top of him, making sure most of her weight was on his left leg.

Her breasts were at his eye level, and he took full advantage of it. He reached up and surrounded her breasts with his big palms. He felt her push her torso forward and he cupped both her tits, pinching the nipples until they were hard and he felt her squirm.

She put her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in and he licked a nipple, circled it with his tongue and wrapped his lips around the tip of her breast, all the while keeping her left tit in his hand. He sucked her nipple, ever so softly, that sent shivers down her spine. She moaned under her breath and threw her head back reveling in the sensation.

"Oh…How…" she groaned.

He put his hands on her shoulder blades and pulled her closer to him, taking more of her tit into his mouth. Gradually, he sucked a little harder until her moans grew louder and her hips started to undulate. Her pussy was wet, and not from the water. Her clit had swollen and was begging for the same sucking action her nipples were getting.

"How…oh…don't…stop…" she begged.

He must have been reading her mind because he removed his left hand from her breast and slipped it under the water to her crotch. He felt around until he felt her clit and could feel the thick wetness from her pussy. With the tip of his finger, he started to rub it. The more he sucked her nipple and rubbed her clit the shakier her body got. He felt her breast grow in his mouth and gingerly put his teeth around the nipple, rubbing his tongue at the tip.

"Oh…House…I've got to…have you…now," she pleaded.

House was breathless and wanted her so badly, but he knew they'd be crazy not to use one.

"Wilson! Throw me condom, quick!" House screamed at him.

House never looked at what he was doing on the bed with Cuddy but felt a condom hit him in the side of the face.

"Good shot, buddy!" House said.

Cameron grabbed the condom, ripped it open with her teeth and slid it over his penis with no difficulty at all. They looked at each other, both waiting for the other to say something, anything. He was taken aback at the flushing of her face, the sweat dripping from her brow; she was beautiful. House sunk down in the water a bit, the water right below his collar bone, and straightened his legs until his feet touched the other side of the tub.

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up, pulled her toward him and slowly guided her down, letting her find his dick and sit down on him. They both looked at each other as she sat down on him, feeling his dick come inside her. His dick felt so good it was electric to her. Pulses grew and surged against her pussy walls, and she was in heaven.

He kept his hands on her hips as she started to grind her hips into his, making his dick hit every spot in her pussy. Their eyes never left the other as she pumped him harder. As she was riding him she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Their bodies were as one, both moaning with pleasure. Cameron kissed him quickly on his lips before her breath grew faster, kissing him deeper and more passionately than their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she pumped him.

He felt her hot breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his chest, despite the warmth of the water.

"Cam…you feel so…good," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't answer but pumped him even harder and faster, some water spilling over the tub, but she didn't stop. She felt an orgasm building within her but didn't force it and fought it back; she wanted him to come first. He felt his dick pulse inside her.

"hmmmph…don't…oh…oh," he moaned as he held her tighter and tighter.

Cameron was about to come when she felt House's body shake, his legs tensing and his head was back against the side of the tub.

"…sit on…all the way…need all of me…in you…" he groaned.

She sat down, taking his whole cock into her. House curled his toes, let the orgasm pulsate through him and released himself in her, the whole time holding her and she holding him.

"Yeah, come on…hmmm…feel good," she whispered in his ear.

House's body grew limped and he tried to catch his breath from his strong orgasm. Cameron kept him in her until he did.

"oh…my…god," he said with a laugh, a satisfied laugh.

She slowly sat up, letting his dick slip out of her and sat next to him, speechless. She brushed her hair out of her face and caught her own breath.

"I think we need to get out of here, too," Cameron said.

House stood up and got out first then turned and helped Cameron out. When House reached for the towel he caught a glimpse of Wilson and Cuddy on the bed. She was on her back and he was between her legs, eating her out; by the groans of Cuddy, quite well.

He sniggered and turned his attention to Cameron. He held the towel out and told her to come to him. He wrapped her in the towel and held her close, his chin rested on her damp shoulder and taking in her scent, rocking her slowly.

He dried her off, every inch of her, and she let him, happily. He dried her waist, crotch, legs. When he was done she turned his attention to him and dried him off. She had to get on her knees to dry all of his legs and stopped at his scar on his right thigh.

She saw him physically tense and it struck her hard. She knew he wasn't ready to completely let go, and she didn't press it. She looked up at him and smiled, trying to reassure him. She finished drying him off and turned to throw the towels on the edge of the tub.

Just then the lights went out. The only sound was Cuddy moaning loudly. At least they could still find the bed; they just followed the groans of pleasure. House led Cameron to the bed and they both felt their way on an empty spot. Wilson fussed at House when he accidentally touched his leg but Wilson moved over, taking Cuddy with him.

House grabbed Cameron and pulled her to him, holding her tight.

And he'd never let her go, especially for the night.

She was his. And he was hers.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**CHAPTER SEVEN – Nap Time**

House liked the lights being out for two reasons: one, no one could see the gi-mongous smile on his face and two, no one could see his scar. There wasn't even light coming in from the window because all the lights in the whole block were out.

House laid there with Cameron beside him and Cuddy still moaning on the other side of the bed. And it didn't even bother him. He was so relaxed and felt so good after his release. Sure, he got that with hookers, but when it's with someone you somewhat care about it's more satisfying.

He loved the feel of Cameron's fingers tracing along his chest and stomach, down to his belly button; her hair falling across his shoulder. He took in a breath when she reached his belly button and she loved that she was getting to him. His fingers tracing her back was just as exhilarating to her as it was to House.

"Cameron?" Cuddy asked in the dark room, her voice soft yet throaty, like it was hard for her to talk.

She didn't turn her head but answered her.

"Want to know where his happy place is?"

Cameron smiled and tried not to laugh. "Uh, yeah. I've already been there," she giggled.

"Shut up, Cuddy," House fussed.

"No, no. I wanna know where his happy place is!" Wilson whined with a hint of a laugh, taking a second away from licking Cuddy's clit to ask.

"With your fingertips, run them over the flesh between…"

"Shut UP, Cuddy!"

"…his right hip bone and crease of his leg," she finished.

"How will I know when I've hit it?" Cameron asked teasingly, but serious.

"Oh, girl, you'll know," she said with a laugh.

"Don't you DARE!" House warned.

"Oh, how are you going to stop me?" she asked, bringing her hand down to his waist.

"I'll…" House took in a sharp breath.

Cameron barely touched the space right above his soft, curly hair with her fingertips.

Cameron leaned further against House.

"I'll…stop……shit…" He couldn't even speak.

Cameron smiled then continued. With four fingers, she softly tickled his happy place, gradually putting more pressure on it then suddenly felt his hand on hers.

"No…lighten up…too hard," he whispered.

"Oh, I thought you didn't want me to," Cameron asked playfully.

"I lied," he said with a snort and guided her hand back to his spot then put his hands under his head and relaxed.

Suddenly, the bed started to shake a little and the two knew Cuddy was finally getting 'some.' From the motion of the bed they knew he was on top of her, and she was groaning with pleasure under her breath.

With Cameron's breast brushed up against the side of House's chest, she laid her head on his chest and tickled softly, as he requested. House tried not to moan like Wilson now was groaning but it was hard as hell not to. House tensed his legs as the chills ran through him, his body lightly shaking.

"No…no…hmmm…" he let slip, digging his head deeper into the pillow.

Cameron stopped and wondered what effect she'd had on him. She moved her hand to his penis and smiled when she felt he was hard again.

Just then, Cuddy screamed from her orgasm and the bed stopped rocking.

Suddenly, Cameron felt a body press against her back, and realized it was Wilson. His now soft dick pressed against her ass and they were the perfect fit body wise.

Wilson was dying to get with Cameron and with her making House hot so quick got him highly interested in her. He ran his fingers over her hip and felt for her breast, which was pressed against House. Cameron pushed back a little so Wilson could get to her tits.

With Wilson's face right against her right ear he whispered, "hmmm, hard…nice," referring to her erect nipples.

She turned her head only, keeping her hand on House's dick and slowly cupped it up and down the shaft. She felt the muscles pulsate in her grip.

She was met with Wilson's lips pressed against hers and her body came alive in a completely new way she'd never felt before. She'd never had two men before, and to top it off she had the man she'd wanted the past three years.

She groaned in her throat and circled his tongue with her own. They felt the bed move, as if someone got off it. Soon they realized it was Cuddy; she'd let the water drain from the tub and went into the bathroom, closing both the door and window at the Jacuzzi.

"HEY! You've got your own! She's mine!" House whined.

"Oh, come on, House. Share with me," Wilson asked.

"House, you both can have me at the same time," Cameron whispered.

In the dark, both Wilson and House's eyes lit up then they both seemed to object at the same time.

"He is NOT touching me like that! You can't do that without…" House started.

"No, I can't do that either," Wilson agreed.

"No, no. That's…nasty. I mean…" Cameron whispered into Wilson's ear her plan and Wilson agreed.

"What?! Let me in on it!" House demanded.

The bathroom door opened and Cuddy had come back to the bed, but sat at the end with the sheets covering her up to her breasts. The three were completely oblivious of Cuddy now, who was inwardly pissed she couldn't see what they were doing.

"You'll find out soon enough, House, so stop complaining," Cameron told him with a little giggle.

Wilson continued to run his hand over Cameron's body until he was at her crotch. She lifted her right leg a bit and gave him access to her pussy. He ran his middle finger over her hard, wet clit and felt it grow hard. Her upper body she kept pressed against House's chest and gave Wilson the rest.

Cameron kept massaging House's dick until he was practically squirming under her. Wilson slid his finger from her clit to her pussy and inserted it with ease. She sighed deeply and buried her face in House's neck. Wilson swirled his finger around inside her then brought it almost completely out the pushed it back in. Her body tensed and blew her hot breath against House's skin, and he loved it.

Cameron groaned louder and louder and was quickly beginning to lose control. He continued to pump his finger into her and she could not longer control her hand on House's dick. She brought her hand up to meet Wilson's then ran her own finger over her clit, rubbing it until she felt the orgasm build deeper within her.

"Ohhh…ohh…Wil…" she groaned.

The fact that she was longer cupping his dick didn't bother House at all; it was exciting as hell just to have her breath heavily against neck, ultimately blowing against his ear. He wanted to feel her press her body into him when she came and feel her body convulse.

Her moans grew louder until her body tensed and she put her hand on House's chest, letting the orgasm purge through her entire body.

"Oh, Wils…damn…" she whispered.

Wilson sat up on his knees and pulled her close to him by her waist, and she pushed her ass toward him without protest. He spread her legs just enough that he could slip his now hard dick into her pussy. She stretched her upper body so she could get House's enticing cock into her mouth.

After Wilson put a condom on, she sighed when Wilson entered her, and slipped her lips over House's head; her tongue moving around to cover his entire dick. Wilson didn't fuck her right away; he wanted the feeling of being in Cameron last as long as it could.

Cameron brought her mouth down over House's dick and took in as much as she could.

He was actually the biggest she'd had, and she had to learn how to adjust her oral skills. Within minutes, Wilson was pumping his dick in and out of Cameron, Cameron just about had House coming in her mouth and the three of them were groaning with intensity the more the heat built up between them.

Cuddy was even in on their heat – she was massaging her own clit until she, too, was moaning right along with them just from the sounds that were in the room.

Just then, the lights flickered on and they were distracted by the sudden brightness in their eyes. What was more shocking was the position they saw themselves in. That only lasted a brief two-tenths of a second and they resumed what they were doing.

Wilson groaned throatily as an orgasm built up in him; Cameron could make no more noise with the majority of House's cock in her mouth and House was moaning, tossing his head from side to side as he, too, felt an orgasm coming.

Suddenly, Wilson almost screamed as he came inside Cameron; Cameron slipped House's cock slowly out of her mouth when he shot his load that dripped down his cock; and when Cameron came she did scream so loudly that it reverberated throughout the room. She rested her head on House's chest and Wilson plopped down beside her, completely exhausted.

"Oh, shit," House moaned as he laughed slightly at what just happened.

"Uh, yeah," Wilson agreed.

Cameron couldn't even catch her breath from her orgasm and she just lay there.

Suddenly, under the covers that were covering Cuddy, she finally came and moaned loudly herself.

"You're a little late, there, Cuddy," House said.

"Shut up, House," Cuddy said trying to catch her breath also.

"Hey, you owe me $21 now, Cuddy," Cameron said with a laugh.

The four laughed hard for a few minutes before they gained control of themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, the four arrived at PPTH with huge smiles on their faces. Cuddy walked into her office and looked back at the three, almost blushing.

"Tell no one or you die, House" she warned then winked and went in her office.

The three continued to the third floor to their offices and approached Wilson's office.

"Tell anyone and you die, House," he warned and he went into his office.

House and Cameron continued to their office. Chase and Foreman were already sitting at the conference table and noticed the two were wearing the same clothes from the day before and only looked at one another.

"Tell anyone and you die, House," Cameron warned as she walked to the coffee pot.

"So, what did you all do last night?" Foreman asked bravely.

"Well, let's see, there was a Jacuzzi, with Wilson, Cam here and Cuddy, I had Cam in the tub which was totally hot then we joined Cuddy and Wilson on the bed and…"

"House, SHUT UP!" Cameron screamed.

And that was the end of the story.

Or, was it?


End file.
